Ever Ever After::
by momo hitsugaya
Summary: Momo is sent to a fairytale world through her dream. Now after facing the enemy her real body is taking the effect. Stuck between two worlds, she falls inlove with the same guy twice and doesn't know which way to go but time is running out for her. R
1. life before and the new beginning

SUMMARY: Momo has everything perfect husband, a sweet daughter but what happens when she is brought to a new world through her dreams, new faces and an old but then she has the choice to stay as a princess with prince charming or go back to her old life, her choice is?

**..:Ever Ever After:..**

**..:Chapter one:..**

**..:life before and the new beginning:..**

"And they lived happily ever after..." Momo's soft voice echoed through the small room as a smile stretched across her fragile face. "The end." She closed the book gently and sat it on the bed side. She raised her right hand up and stroked through the white layered traces of the small little girl laying under the blankets of the princess bed. The little girl opened her emerald eyes and smiled up at her mother. "Good-night Momoka." Momo whispered as she bent down and laid a small kiss on her daughter forehead. Momoka giggled slightly and looked at her mother. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the dark with only the light of the pink lamp with a castle imprinted in it on the bed side to shine light on her orbs. Momo couldn't help but to think how lucky she was to have such a sweet fragile daughter.

"Mommy, does eweryone live happiwy ever after like my book?" Four year old Momoka asked in a soft quite voice. Momo then noticed that her daughter was really tired, although she had fought with her and Toshiro about going to bed and how much energy she had had. Her eyes were now droopy and it looked like when they closed her small body would be out of it for the night. Momo smiled and stood up, she turned around and tucked the sides of the pink, silk blanket up under Momoka's chin and kissed her cheek.

"Almost everyone, I did and i still am. I wouldn't give my life up for anything and you probably will live happily ever after and feel the same way as me when your older. Good-night, princess." Momo gave her daughter one more smile before reaching over and turning off the light and walking towards the door. She turned and face Momoka one more time when she reached the doorframe.

"What if you could be a princess mommy, would you give this up then?" Momoka's voice stretched across the room as if echoing. Momo giggled slightly and shook her head.

"No, i would never give any of this up, not for anything. You and your daddy are my life, my everything." Momo ensured her small daughter. She turned around and walked out the door, closing it behind her, but leaving a crack in it just in case. She tip-toed into hers and Toshiro's room and crawled in next to him. She tried to be as quite as possible since she could bet that he was already asleep. Momoka's book had tooken her twenty minutes to finish and in that time she was positive Toshiro was fast asleep. She laid down slowly and pulled the covers gently over her body, feeling them cold at first but soon started to warm up.

She was about to close her eyes when she felt the bed shift slightly. A muscular arm encircled around her small waist and pulled her towards it's owners body. Toshiro rubbed his face in Momo's hair and took in her sent. A smile appeared upon his face. Momo turned in his arms so she was face to face with him. She kissed him on the lips sweetly and then snuggled into the crease of his neck and placed her hands on his chest. Then they drifted off to sleep.

The morning sun beams stretched across the city and through the curtains of the small houses around the area. Momo shifted as she felt them hit her face. Squinting her eyes as she let her eyelids lift up a little. the bright sun engulped her and she moaned as she rolled over to her other side. Toshiro wasn't with her in bed, and she was capably aware of that. He had already gone to work a good two hours ago, since it was nine in the morning. Momoka was probably up watching the Sunday cartoons that came on around this time. Momo stretched once and placed her feet on the cold floor. She then lifted herself up and started to walk out the room.

Sure enough Momoka was sitting there in the light, pink, spaghetti-strapped nightgown with butterflies trailing up one side. Her feet lifted far off the ground with little white puffy slippers and her hair like a rats nest from not being brushed. Although she was a mess and not anywhere close to ready for the day, Momo thought she looked like her little princess.

"What do you want for breakfast, princess?" Momo asked lightly not to sound to loud since it was early morning and not afternoon. Momoka turned her head swiftly over her shoulder to see the back of the couch. She turned her body around and pressed her knees into the couch coition as she looked over the back of the couch. Momo smiled at her which, when Momoka finally got into the position to see her mothers face, returned it.

"I don't know, anything good!" Momoka said with a giggle and slid back down to her previous position. Momo stared at her for a few more seconds then turned around and walked towards the kitchen. She took out a frying pan from the cabinet on the bottom and placed it on the stove, turning that up on high. She took out the butter and cut a piece off and dropped it into the pan watching it sizzle and melt like crazy then turned around towards the fridge. She took out an egg and cracked it open, and putting it in the pan as well then while it cooked she went and took out a piece of bread and placed it in the toaster. After about five minutes everything was done and she placed it on a plate. She walked into the living room and handed it to her daughter.

"Thank you." Momoka said as she took the plate from her mother and started to eat. Momo sat down beside her and started to watch the little cartoon that was on with her daughter. It was a cute sweet little show about a princess known as Cinderella. Momoka's favorite movie of all. Then it hit Momo that that was probably where the question she asked the night before came from. Cinderella had given her old life up for a more greater better one. But it wasn't the same this time though. Cinderella had a hard life in the beginning and ended up leaving it for true love and a much better one. But Momo had know reason to leave hers. There was no resemblance in the two things hardly.

Maybe if she could take Toshiro and Momoka with her or have them with her in the beginning... then maybe she would give up the rest of her life now to be a princess... or in this case... queen.

The door bell ringed through the house interrupting Momo's thoughts. She stood up and walked towards the door. Passing the door to hers and Toshiro's room along with the one to Momoka's room. She walked down the hallway after the kitchen that led to the door. The ring echoed through the house once again as Momo twisted the handle. She opened the door to find Rukia standing there with a little girl. She had Orange long hair with purple eyes. Maybe a foot taller that Momoka along with a year older, meaning she was probably five. Momo smiled at them both and greeted them with a hello, which Rukia said hello back.

"Akura and I were just on our way to the park and wanted to know if Momoka wanted to join us." Rukia explained as she placed her hand on Akura's head. The little girl smiled and let out a small giggle.

"Sure, I'll go ask her." Momo said back still in a low tone unlike her friends. "You can come in if you like." Rukia nodded and walked through the door. Momo walked towards the living and over to her daughter.

"Momoka, Akura and Rukia are here, and they want to know if you want to go to the park with them." Momo told her small fragile daughter. Momoka's eyes lit up and she nodded her head and jumped off the couch, heading towards her room. When she emerged her hair was brushed and she was wearing a yellow sun dress with flip-flops. She ran over to Momo and gave her a kiss on the cheek and an "good-bye, i love you" and headed out with Rukia and Akura. "Good-bye" Momo said as she smiled and waved to her daughter until she was gone.

Once the door closed Momo let out a sigh and walked over to the couch. The ending of the little movie was about over. Momo turned the television off and sat there for a few moments, thinking. After a while she yawned. Obviously she was tired. She didn't know why but she was. With another yawn she laid her head down on the small pillow on the left side of the couch and stretched her body out along the piece of furniture. Her eyelids began to feel heavy and soon she was fast asleep...

**..:ever ever after:..**

**..:story book endings, fairy tales coming true...:..**

Momo awoke from the sounds of mocking birds humming there music across the land. Her eyes twinkled open slightly taking in the scenery then closing again. After a few seconds they shot open again and her body shot up. Shock written all over her face she looked around her. The land scape was remarkable, so much color and beauty was poured into it, as if it was a fairy tail land like in Momoka's books. The lime green grass sparkled with intensity as if it had glitter filtered through it all across the fields. Flowers in bloom were everywhere with beautiful shades in every petal. A little ways away was a crystal clear river with mystical blue colors poured into it. Much like a fairy tale. _Where in the world was she?_

Momo shifted her gaze to a small flower that was blossoming right there, in front of her. The petals slowly stretched out and sucked up the sunlight. It was so pretty Momo couldn't resist. She ran her fingers down one of the soft fragile petals. When her fingers departed something sparkled on it's petals and shined gracefully. Momo watched in 'awe'. The sparkle started to multiply and when there was a decent number. they spun in one place and began to spin in a circle with trominduce speed. then they stopped and the flower closed again. Momo's mouth was wide open as she watched the mystical magic take place in front of her._ What was this place? a dream? no... it was to real to be a dream, right?_

Momo just stared at the flower for a while, then when she was about to rotate her head it reopened. Momo's eyes widened as she took glance to what was inside. A little person with creamy brown hair in a ponytail and baby blue orbs sat in the middle of the flower. She was wearing a baby-blue dress with white flowers trailing up the side along with a pair of wings on her back. She looked up at Momo and smiled gracefully. Momo jumped a little when the little creature moved but then stayed still. '_Is...is that a fairy?' _She asked herself was she eyed the little thing.

"No, I'm a pixy girl!" Momo literally fell backwards when the small little pixy let out an answer in a squeally voice. She giggled at Momo's reaction and flew over and sat on her knee. "And you are Princess Momo, my companion! I haven't seen you since you were a baby! How are you?! Why are you out here!? Oh my, has it been eighteen years already, it felt like only a few minutes in that stuffed up flower!" She let out a small giggle while Momo, still laying on the ground from previous actions, was confused. Who in the world was this little fairy... pixy... little pixy, not fairy... pixy?

"W..who are you?" Momo asked with a frightened look on her face. The pixy stopped laughing and looked at her funny.

"Silly princess, don't you remember, oh my my, silly silly princess, I am Maylina, don't you remember me?" Maylina giggled as she flew off Momo's knee and on top of her head. Momo sat up straight and looked up only seeing the pixies feet hanging from the edge of her head.

"N..no. I've never been here before, i don't know what your talking about but I'm not a princess." Momo assured. Maylina jumped off her head and landed on Momo's nose, then looked her in the eyes. After a minute Maylina started to laugh. "W...what's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just your playing tricks on me, ha ha, i mean like I'm going to believe you don't know your Momo Hinamori, Princess of this land and beyond." Maylina flicked Momo's nose and landed back on her knee where she sat trying to get over her laughing.

"You got it wrong, I'm not Momo Hinamori, I'm..."

"Your right your not Momo Hinamori, your Princess Momo Hinamori, come on I know that trick too, you played it when you were three, remember?" Maylina started to giggle again while Momo puffed her cheeks.

"No, No, no, I'm not Momo Hinamori anymore and I was never Princess Momo Hinamori either. I'm Momo Hitsugaya now so you clearly don't know what your talking about cause I've never met a Maylina in my life let alone a pixy." Momo tried to convince. Maylina's giggles faded as she looked at Momo seriously.

"You've got to be kidding me, you like that village boy! A princess like you! ha! that's funny Princess peach but that's like a little overboard to be calling him your husband now isn't it?" Maylina started her laughter fits again. Momo on the other hand didn't think this was funny, she was getting more angry by the second.

"No no, I'm not a princess, I've been married to Toshiro for four years, we have a little girl named Momoka, and i am Momo Hitsugaya!" Momo tried to explain but she knew she wasn't going to get anywhere. Maylina just smiled at her and started laughing again. laugh, laugh, laugh, laugh, laugh that's all she was doing and it was getting on Momo's nerves.

"STOP LAUGHING! I'M SERIOUS!" Momo screamed and started to get up. Maylina flew up in the air as Momo stood she didn't fall. " Listen, i don't know who you are, and i don't know where I'm at but this is not where i want to be, i want to be at home waiting for Momoka to come home from the park. I want to be home when Toshiro comes home from work. But considering your making a joke out of this i don't think you going to help me get home. SO I'LL DO IT MYSELF!" Momo yelled.

"What's all the screaming out here?" A familiar voice came from behind. Momo swung herself around by startle and when she laid eyes on his face a smile stretched across her face and she squealed. _"this should be interesting"_ Maylina thought to herself as she watched. Momo couldn't believe it. Finally something that was making her day better. The guy before her looked like he didn't know her, but of course she didn't notice. His white hair glimmered in the sun and his emerald eyes sparkled. Without warning she ran over to him and threw herself into his arms and snuggled her face into his neck. The young man stood there holding her bewildered.

"Oh! Toshiro thank goodness your here! I have know clue where i am but I'm so glad you here with me!" Momo chirped as she snuggled closer to him.

"Umm... W...what are you doing ma'am? D..do I know you?" Toshiro asked without much hesitation. Momo yanked her head out of it's possession and peered into his eyes. At that moment her heart felt like it shattered.

"W...what?" she whispered into the wind.

**..:Deep down inside you wanna believe they still do:..**

**Finally! I'm done with the first chapter! It took forever! I hope you guys like it! please review! please please please and thank you! Also can you guys please check out my story 'gone for good or not'. you don't have to but would you? thanks a lot well thanks for reading my first chapter and i really hope you all stick with my story! thank you all!**


	2. Opposite sides and a mind for a mind

_Previously: "Oh! Toshiro thank goodness your here! I have know clue where i am but I'm so glad you here with me!" Momo chirped as she snuggled closer to him._

_"Umm... W...what are you doing ma'am? D..do I know you?" Toshiro asked without much hesitation. Momo yanked her head out of it's possession and peered into his eyes. At that moment her heart felt like it shattered._

_"W...what?" she whispered into the wind._

_**..:Deep down inside you wanna believe they still do:..**_

_--_

**..:Ever Ever After:..**

**..:Chapter Two:..**

**..:Opposite sides and a mind for a mind:..**

Everything went silent for a moment. The wind wrestled around them making a howling noise. Momo's hair blew along with it as her eyes remained wide opened. Maylina gracefully glided over to them and landed on the top of Toshiro's head. You couldn't see her because of the mess of white hair though. She pushed it to the sides and looked down at the two, who's faces were extremely close together. Momo's arms were still settled around his neck not planning to release anytime soon it had seemed and Toshiro's eyes were glued to hers with as much confusion as hers had shown. Maylina did everything in her power not to laugh or giggle but it was almost killing her.

"Toshiro? You don't know who I am, do you?" Momo whispered sadly taking her gaze down to there feet. Toshiro didn't answer right away. He watched her for a second. Then grabbed her arms and lifted them from around his neck, letting them fall back to her sides. He took a step back and shook his head.

"No, and I don't really plain to find out." He answered coldly as he turned his head. Tears seemed to form in her eyes. Where was she? And what was wrong? Toshiro didn't know who she was. That wasn't right. They had been married for four year. _Four _years. Plus she had known him for most of her life before that. It's impossible for you to forget someone so close to you when you've been together that long... right? I mean of course brain damage or something would be an exception but he didn't have brain damage.

"Oh come on! don't be so harsh! This is princess Momo. You know, your wife!" Maylina cheerfully pointed out sarcastically. Boy was she making matters worse. Momo hadn't even known her for ten minutes and she was already on the verge of strangling her tiny neck. Toshiro raised an eyebrow in Momo's direction. Which she caught glimpse of and looked to the ground again. He had that look on his face. The one he never ever used with her but always looked at other people with when he was overly frustrated with them. Now she knew how they felt. He bored into her for a few minutes. He noticed he wasn't getting her attention so he turned around and started to walk way.

Momo looked up. She gasped when she saw him disappear in the bushes. It might have been the wrong idea to follow him. but if she didn't, there was a chance she would never see him again. The thought made her heart leap. And before she knew it she ran after him. She had noticed he had gotten pretty far ahead when she came behind him. She had ran longer than she thought she would have. Either he was a very fast walker or he had ran a little ways a head to get away from her. But, either way she was now caught up and walking silently behind him.

She already knew he was aware of her tagging along. But for some reason he didn't stop and tell her to go on her way. Maybe he was playing a game? That could be it. He could remember her and just be playing a trick. But Toshiro wasn't like that though. He wouldn't do that to her. Maybe he really didn't remember. Then something struck her. She looked side to side of her. She then notice Maylina wasn't with her. She smirked. Finally she wasn't here to make a seen. But in away Momo did feel pretty bad for leaving her behind.

After a while of walking Momo had moved up to being right behind Toshiro now. He still hadn't complained. Although he never really was the one to complain. Momo looked up at him and stared. He hadn't really token notice she would have guessed cause he didn't look back at her. Then the bushes on there left started to shake. And since it was really quite before it had happen, Momo squealed and without thinking, grabbed onto Toshiro's arm. He sighed in annoyance, then looked over towards the bushes. A little pixie flew over towards them. When Momo noticed the little pixie as Maylina she wanted to cry, let the torture begin.

"Would you get off of me?" Toshiro asked in annoyance as he peered down at her. She looked up at him with a scolded look on her face and decided to play it. She was getting tired of him acting like he didn't know her. It was stupid. She knew it was a game and she was getting rather bored of it. She shook her head no and hung on tighter. Toshiro only growled at her and tried to take his arm back, but to no prevail. Momo tightened her grip on him again and laid her head on his arm, right above where her hands were holding on. She wasn't letting go.

"If you don't let go, you'll be sorry." He struggled to get out of her grasp as he spoke. She didn't pay any mind though but kept hold. She wasn't afraid of him. He wasn't aggressive and he wouldn't hurt her. She knew that for sure. Maylina watched from a distance. She found it quite amusing unlike the two of them. "If you don't let go, I'll kidnap you and you'll never come back here again. You'll be forced to stay with me on the road for the rest of your life." He almost screamed at her. Then after he had said that, it hit her. If he kidnapped her, she would have to stay with him, just like he said. And wasn't the idea? If she played it just right, she could get him to keep his word and she'd be taken along. She smiled in her mind but acted shocked outside of it. Toshiro smirked at her, when he noticed he had gotten her attention. Little did he know he get her attention in the wrong way.

"You wouldn't dare! You'd be hunted down in a second." She scolded at him in an unbelieving voice. She smirked at him as she finished. "Your lying." She looked at him and watched his face light up with anger after she had said the last two words. Being called a 'liar' didn't suit him very well. And made him angry at times. She had learned this many times in the past and was about to see it again.

"Try me." He whispered dangerously at her. There eyes connected and they glared at each other. Momo smiled up at him innocently and with drew her hands from his arm. He smirked at her in triumph. He was about to turn when she ran in front of him. Swinging her arms around his neck tightly and she smiled at him again. He glared at her once more. "what are you doing?" He was growing short of peasants for her and he was about to show her what he could do forcefully.

"You said try me, am i correct? I don't believe you. So I'm curious if you'll do it." Momo said softly yet in a teasing way. He gritted his teeth and grabbed her elbows. He snatched them from around his neck forcefully. He then picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. That actually was easier than she had expected it to be, but she wasn't finished yet. If she just let him take her he'd figure out that's what she wanted. She then began to swing and kick and scream for him to put her down. But he ignored her commands and went on his way.

After a good half an hour she stopped and just let him take her. He had noticed this and smirked in triumph this time he had won. At least that's what he had thought but in reality Momo had beaten him by a long shot. Maylina glided behind them, following everywhere Momo was going. She had to watch over her just incase something happened or Toshiro wasn't as nice as Momo had acted like. Maybe she did know him. She acted like she wasn't afraid of him. Maylina could have bet that wasn't an act though, she probably wasn't afraid of him. And that little trick she had just pulled. Come on. Was this guy blind? That was the worst acting she could have ever seen and yet he bought it? The thought of that made her giggle.

After a good hour or so they had pushed through the last bushes of the small forest and now were looking at the blue ocean and sky just ahead. Momo noticed the breeze and put her hand on Toshiros shoulder trying to lift herself up to look in that direction. But he only push her back down. Momo sighed heavily, maybe this wasn't that great of an idea if he was going to treat her like this the whole time.

Toshiro then walked his way to an old beat up dock. As his foot touched it, it began t creak and sounded like it was cracking. Momo began to have second thoughts about letting him take her over this dock. She started to squirm trying to get out of his hands and on the ground. But it was no use. He had just held on tighter and kept on walking. Momo closed her eyes and tried to block out the sounds of the molded wood underneath them. Toshiro took another step forward and his foot broke through a piece of the wood. Momo screamed and grasped onto his shirt tightly from the back. He only chuckled at her childness and lifted his foot up and kept on going.

At the end of the dock sat a boat. A pretty big one at that, maybe it could even be considered a ship. Toshiro soon reached it and put Momo down on her feet before starting to climb up it. He reached the top and smirked at her. "I'm not stupid, princess, you really thought i would fall for that. Your a bad actress. Take classes, it might help." Momo's mouth dropped open. He had known what she was doing? She really didn't give him enough credit sometimes. And she thought her act was pretty good. But she guessed wrong. She glared and him and crossed her arms across her chest. She pouted her lip and turned around not facing him. He only smirked wider and went to the other side of the ship where the drivers wheel was.

The engine started and the boat started move. Momo gasped as she swung around. She couldn't believe it! He was actually leaving her? Oh no he wasn't. She looked around. Was there something around to get his attention. No of course not it was a dock for crying out loud. She tried to think of something fast. But nothing came to mind. She cursed at herself. Forgetting how old the dock was she stomped her feet with anger and the bottom broke under her feet. She screamed as she plunged into the water. The worst part was she couldn't swim.

Toshiro looked over to the dock when he heard her scream, but Momo wasn't there anymore. He then noticed a whole in the dock boards and looked at the water. Small bubbles were coming up. He stopped the boat and watched for a second. He knew she was acting again. He thought about how dumb this was as he watched for a little longer. a minute passed and she still hadn't come up. Then it hit him like a rock. What if she couldn't swim? He dropped the Anker to the boat so it wouldn't float away and dived in the water. God this girl was trouble. Finally he reached her and put her in his left arm. Sure enough she was unconscious. He started to swim to the top. When he reached it he had to perform CPR.

**..:And a secret is taught, it's our favorite part of the story:..  
..:Let's just admit we all want to make it too:..**

**--**

**OKAY THATS THE END OF CHAPTER TWO. IT WASN'T GOING TO END THERE AT FIRST, BUT NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, THE NEXT PART I WAS GONNA WRITE WAS BETTER FOR A OPENING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER SO I'LL STOP HERE. AND IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED EACH END OF A CHAPTER OR WHEN IT SKIPS TIME IT'S GOING TO HAVE A VERSE FROM THE SONG EVER EVER AFTER BY CARRIE UNDERWOOD. WELL PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! **


	3. Moonlight reflections and Tricks not

_Previously: Toshiro looked over to the dock when he heard her scream, but Momo wasn't there anymore. He then noticed a whole in the dock boards and looked at the water. Small bubbles were coming up. He stopped the boat and watched for a second. He knew she was acting again. He thought about how dumb this was as he watched for a little longer. a minute passed and she still hadn't come up. Then it hit him like a rock. What if she couldn't swim? He dropped the Anker to the boat so it wouldn't float away and dived in the water. God this girl was trouble. Finally he reached her and put her in his left arm. Sure enough she was unconscious. He started to swim to the top. When he reached it he had to perform CPR._

_**..:And a secret is taught, it's our favorite part of the story:..  
..:Let's just admit we all want to make it too:..**_

--

**..:Ever ever After:..**

**..:Chapter Three:..**

**..:Moonlight reflections and Tricks not magic:..**

The moonlight waves flowed through the window of the under deck of the ship. The room was only litten up by a few lanterns here and there, making shadows cast over the wooden floors of the ship. A queen sized bed laid under the window where the moon shown through with her body tucked in under the covers. The waves of the ocean crashed into the sides of the ship and then settled. Splashes were heard through the silence as fish jumped up and down through the water. After a few moments the waves started to hit the ships side a little harder then before, causing her small figure to shift uncomfortably. She moaned softly then slowly flickered her eyes open. Pain went through her head as she brought herself up in a sitting position. She growled at the pain and started to rub her temples. She hadn't recalled what had happened just yet, she didn't really have any interest in the story actually, since she had just woke up. Looking around the room, she finally came to that she was in an unfamiliar place. The furniture was old and looked as if it hadn't been dusted in forever. The wind howled through the small space and hit her body, making shivers go through her being. She pulled the small sheet that had been on her figure before she sat up and wrapped herself in it's warmth.

"Your awake, princess! Finally! I was so worried!" The small pixy cheered, flying over to Momo's form. She landed on her knee which was covered by a thin sheet that was tangled around her form. Maylina smiled up at her and giggled. "There's more blankets over there if your cold. Mr. Toshiro just thought that it would be to hot for you to sleep with to many." She pointed towards a cabinet on the far right of the end of the bed. Momo looked at it with an eyebrow raised. How long had it been since the owner of this ship went furniture shopping? That cabinet looked like it was going to break any minute now, not to mention it didn't look capable of holding a few sheets of paper even, let alone blankets. Momo nodded slowly and looked down at her lap with a sigh. Right now she could have been home with her beloved husband and daughter. In her nice warm cozy house. Not some beat up ship with her husband that isn't really her husband but then was. If that even made since.

On the bright side, her almost drowning thing pulled off. She was on his ship with him and now probably would be with him for a while, just has she had wanted. But it still felt wrong. Everything wasn't supposed to be like this. How could you marry someone, have a child, and have a real life with them for several years. Then wake up and they don't even know who you are and probably think your some crazy girl from a far away castle. Which that was the next thing to figure out. How in the world was she a princess? That made no since at all.

She thought for a few minutes as Maylina just stared towards her way. Then something hit her and she gasped. Maylina jumped a little from Momo's sudden actions but relaxed when she figured out it was nothing. Momo swung her head towards the window and stared out into the sky. Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth dropped open. In the sky, high above, was the moon. And yet, it wasn't just _the moon_ it was _the moons. _Two, perfect visual, gray circles hovered in the sky above. One slightly smaller then the other. She couldn't believe it. It was impossible wasn't it? She stood on her knees bringing her body up further and placed her hands on the window seal. She gazed down and met with the blue ocean waves. She looked closer and finally found what she was looking for and gasped. She crawled off the bed and the covers disappeared from her body as she pulled herself from under them. The cold night air hit her figure and she shivered. Looking down, she noticed she was only in a white shirt the reached her mid-thigh. Her cheeks turned pink and her body began to shake. It felt like it was winter, with snow to make matters worse. Looking around she noticed a icy blue colored rob in the side of the bed. She ran over to it and slipped it on over her body and tied it around her. Then ran towards the door, opening it, and ran out and up the stairs to the surface of the ship.

Toshiro slowly moved the driving wheel to his left and then right again. He looked up at the sky and noticed the gray clouds begin to cover over the two moons. Sighing loudly he started to lock in the wheel, then turned to the sails. He started towards them about to let them down so it didn't make the ship go to much off track. He was going to stop for now, because of the weather, and just start back up tomorrow morning. About to touch the knot in the rope, something ran into him, knocking him to the ground. He groaned angrily as he fell to his back and something landed on top of him. Opening his eyes, he met with closed ones that belonged to the person on top of him. Slowly, they began to open as well as they both gazed at each other. Momo's cheeks started to turn even redder from his hard stare... well more like glare. But she didn't move. Toshiro started to sit up slowly. Momo finally realized what had happened and got from on top of him and took a sitting position next to him.

"What is your problem?! I save your life and let you stay on my ship while you recovered and this is the thanks i get!" He screamed in her direction. Momo only shot him a glare before returning to her feet. She put her hand out to him trying to help him up, but he slapped it away and stood on his own. He growled angrily as he murmured a few things before returning to what he was going to do before there little interruption. When Toshiro's back was facing her, Momo made a face and stuck her tongue out before turning around and making her way to the front of the ship. When she had reached it she looked at the water and saw what she had saw that caused her to run out here. It wasn't as visible now since the clouds had almost covered the moons, but she could still see it. In the water, was the reflections of the moons but there wasn't two... no... there were four. She leaned on the fencing of the ship and watched the waves hit the ship and the moons fade away. At first she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. But there really was two moons and four reflections. The wind started to blow harder and her hair flew around her face. The white shirt she was wearing, started to flow with the wind also. following it in the direction the wind was going.

About an hour had past and Toshiro was done with everything he had to do. He felt drops of water hit his face one by one. He looked up at the sky. It was raining and soon enough, would start to pour. He sighed and started to walk over to the door that led to the small bedroom. About to turn the knob something came to his mind. Turning his head to the front of his ship he gazed at the girl he had just screamed at. She hadn't really moved much since he looked towards her before fixing the last sail. Slowly he turned around and made his way towards her. It felt as though with every step he took more and more rain came down from the sky. Deciding to walk faster, he made it over to her alot fast.

"Momo, come on, we're going to be soaked if we don't get out of the rain now." He said softly as if his whole attitude had changed. Momo glanced over her shoulder at him. There eyes met and she felt like crying. Oh how she wished he would remember her. It hurt her so much to know he didn't love her and thought of her as an annoying tag-along. She slowly turned her head back around and berried it into her hands, closing her eyes. Toshiro walked closer to her and stood beside her. Looking down at her, he frowned. Lifting his hand up, he settled it on her wet head and ran his fingers through her soft silky hair. "I'm sorry for yelling at you okay, now we need to get out of the rain." He whispered so only she could hear his apology. Even if there weren't any other people around, he still wouldn't admit he was sorry louder then as he had just did. But it was good enough for Momo. At least he _did_ say he was sorry. Taking her face out of her hands, she looked up into his gaze then smiled softly. He only smirked as he turned around and started to walk towards the door again, but this time peaked over his shoulder to make sure she was following him, Which she was. He opened the door for her and waited for her to pass through before himself.

**..:Ever ever after:..  
..:If we just don't get it our own way:..**

Maylina still was seated on the bed playing with the wrinkles in the sheets. Momo watched her while she sat in one of the chairs that were seated around a desk looking thing. Although it was so old she couldn't make out what it really would be considered, a desk was her closest guess. She heard rustling in the farthest right corners and she turned her head to face them. Toshiro dug through what she would think was a dresser, maybe? He pulled something out and threw it in her direction. She caught it and looked at it strangely. Toshiro caught glance of her confused look aimed towards the fabric in her hands. "You don't plain to sleep in wet clothes, do you?" He asked with a smirk. She turned her head towards him and shook it. "I didn't think so. There's a bathroom over there that you can change in." He said pointing to another door. Momo picked herself up from the chair and started to walk towards the door. She opened it carefully. Just like everything else, it looked like it was going to break any second as well. Closing it behind her she started to change.

When she came out, She had on yet another long white shirt, much like the one before, but longer. Toshiro was seated in a chair around the thing she called a desk, and what it seemed, he was playing some card game. Momo walked up to him and sat in the chair across from him, resting her elbows on the desk and her chin on top of her palms. She watched him play a single player card game, which she hadn't even seen before. Looking up from his game, he noticed the princess staring down at what he was doing, but took no notice to her confusion. "You know, you haven't said one word to me since you woke up? When's that fantasy going to end?" He smirked after his comment. Momo looked up at him with a glare, then back down at the cards. He took one out of the deck and set it on top of another card that had been placed down already.

After a few minutes passed by, he took all the cards in his hands and shuffled them. Then laid them down in front of him so he could only see the backs. Momo looked at his action and then up at him, as if he were crazy. He ran his hand over all of the cards without touching them then pulled his hand back. "Flip them over, princess." He commanded. She looked at him dumbfounded and then at the cards. Slowly she reached out and flipped the first one over. Then the next and then next. Until they all were lined up, face up. She glared at him and shook her head. All the cards were the same, all were six of clubs, but not black, red. He smirked at her as she looked down again.

"How'd you do that?" Momo asked in a whisper. Her voice flouted through the air to his ears. He only smirked wider.

"So, talking now, are we?" He asked sarcastically. She only stared down at the cards. She took one in her hand and examined it. She could tell they were fake, she wasn't that stupid, what did this guy mistake her for? "Magic, I used magic. That's how I did that. Impressive, uh?" He lied with a fake smile. Momo stared at him.

"There's no such thing as Magic. The closest anyone will get to magic is tricks, these are fake cards, there not real." She shot back. She put her hand out with one of the cards, gesturing for him to take it. He reached over with his left hand and grabbed it from her, but she didn't let go. Instead she grabbed his sleeve and then shook it. The real deck of cards he had been playing with before fell out of his arm sleeve. "See, I told you, Tricks. You've played that on me before, although you wouldn't remember since you don't even remember who we are to each other." He stared at her with his mouth wide open. No one he had pulled that trick on really figured out what had happened. They all actually believed he had some kind of magical force. "You also told me that there was no magic in the world, only tricks. That's where i got that from too. Face it, I didn't find that fascinating at all." She murmured. Toshiro chuckled as he took the fake cards from in front of her and placed them back under the table. Where they had been placed before but he had put them in his sleeve while Momo was getting changed and switched them in a blink of an eye when she turned around for a second to see what Maylina was doing. Which now, she was sound asleep.

"Care to play a game?" He simply asked watching her nod her head as a yes. He started to shuffled the real deck and hand out the cards. About to put down an eighth card in Momo's pile, she stopped him.

"I wanna play goldfish, then we can play a more elderly game." She said softly. He withdrew his hand and sat the card back on the deck. Momoka's favorite game was 'goldfish'. Right now, Momo was missing her more than ever. Through the whole game Momo watched Toshiro carefully as he did each move, making sure he had no opportunity of cheating.

"I win." Toshiro smirked as he laid the cards down and stretched. Momo huffed annoyingly at her loss. Leaning back in his chair Toshiro stole a glance at the clock in the corner. It read 2:23 in the morning. He said heavily and started to put the cards away. Momo looked up in the direction his eyes had been upon, then started to help him clean up when she saw the time. When it was all put away they both stood up. "I'll sleep on the couch over there and you can have the bed, Princess." Toshiro instructed as he went to the cabinet and started to pull out some blankets. Momo only stood dumbfounded, then spoke up.

"No, that's alright, you can sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the couch." She wasn't going to let him get away with that. It was his ship after all and she would be more then grateful to sleep on the couch, as long as he didn't drop her off anywhere.

"No, I will sleep on the couch." He insisted as he glared at her.

"I'm not sleeping on that bed, while you sleep on the couch!" She wasn't going to let him win, she was going to have it her way or no way. Crossing her arms in front of her chest she pouted her lips.

"Well, I'm not sleeping on the bed either if your sleeping on the couch." They bickered for awhile about it. Maylina had already fallen asleep and now as starting to wake up from the racket. Sitting up, she listened a few minutes to there agues then decided she had had enough.

"I wanna sleep! If you can't decide then share the bed!" Maylina screamed angrily. Momo and Toshiro fell silent and stared at her as she started to pout now. Maylina turned around and started to fix the little place she was sleeping in once again and finally settled down. "Don't wake me up again!"

"I have no problem sharing the bed with you, I mean I've done it all the time with you already, even though you can't remember!" Momo whispered in a sort of a shout way. Toshiro glared at her but then sighed.

"Fine, but I still think you've hit your head on a rock or something, cause we haven't ever met until yesterday!" He shot back. Momo just stuck her tongue out and walked over to the bed. She crawled under the covers and scooted to the wall where the farthest side of the bed was. Soon after Toshiro crawled in next to her and laid down. After a few minutes of uncomfortably shifting. Momo Turned over to face Toshiro and cuddled herself up to him, placing her head under his chin and placed her hands on his chest, totally forgetting he had not known her. Toshiro stiffed up at first at the contact, but let it slip for once. He was to tired to really care and it seemed as though she had already drifted off to sleep anyways.

Four hours past and everything was quite. The waves still hit the ship softly along with al the other sounds around the ocean, but besides that it was quite. The rain had stopped about thirty minutes ago and the moons were beginning to leave being replaced with the sun. Toshiro lifted his eyelids and shot up out of bed. Momo opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Toshiro wha..." Toshiro covered her mouth with his hand in order to keep her quite.

"Something's coming." He whispered. Momo looked up at him with a scared look in her eyes. He hadn't noticed since he was to busy paying attention to the sounds outside.

**..:Ever ever after:..  
..:It may only be a wish away:..**

--

Okay that's chapter three. I actually hated how it came out but I can't rewrite it, it would take to long and it's already been a long time since I've updated, so i hope you guys excuse the lameness of the chapter, i promise the next will be better. Also, the main plot will begin in the next chapter. And I know most of you have been asking why doesn't he remember her, well that's going to be answered in the next chapter too. so i hope you stick with me and please review! I should have "gone for good... or not" updated in the next few days so please go look at that one too. thank you!

I would like to thank my reviewers from chapter two. Which are:

Snowy Peach Tsubasa; RockLeeAndSakuraFanGirl; Merciless Ruby; evil candy;shirochanxmomo1220; p3paula; aprilsierra; mdpl


	4. Future to be seen And Dream Come True 1

_Previously: "Toshiro wha..." Toshiro covered her mouth with his hand in order to keep her quite._

_"Something's coming." He whispered. Momo looked up at him with a scared look in her eyes. He hadn't noticed since he was to busy paying attention to the sounds outside._

_**..:Ever ever after:..  
..:It may only be a wish away:..**_

_**--**_

**..:Ever ever After:..**

_**..:Chapter Four:..**_

_**..:A Future to be seen And Dream Come True Part One:..**_

The waves crashing against the sides of the boats began to hit with more force. The whooshing of the water when something pushes through became louder. Toshiro moved his hand from Momo's mouth and leaned across her to see of the window. He scanned through the ocean until spotting what he was looking for. A large, white and blue ship was heading there way. a little bit to fast for them. It looked like they hadn't noticed his ship in it's Corse. And judging by the angle it was going in, there was going to be a coalition. Toshiro sighed in annoyance. Of Corse it wouldn't cause the ship to sink or anything, but it would cause damage.

"What's wrong?" Momo whispered with worry in her eyes. Toshiro looked down at her. Her hands clutched onto the sheets and she looked terrified. Toshiro smirked and sat back into his regular position running his fingers through her tangled up hair. He chuckled slightly when her expression changed from worry to shock. That was what he was aiming for. Her being afraid would only make matters harder. Maybe if he could just fake that lovey-dovey stuff for the next ten minutes he could come up with a way to make the hit between the ships not so bad without the drama she would probably enhance if she was scared.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong, just another ship is going to get very close to us in a good twenty-five minutes. So just stay calm." He whispered taking his hand back and laying back down. He placed one hand under his head and the other beside his body. Momo looked at him confusingly. Toshiro looked up into her gaze and locked eyes with her. Something flashed through her eyes and Toshiro sighed as he waited for the question.

Oh no! Is it gonna hit us!?" She practically screamed with fright. Toshiro couldn't help but laugh at her action. He sat up again. Taking his left hand and patting Momo on the head a few times before chuckling one last time.

"Yes, it's gonna hit us and we're gonna be in for a bumpy ride." He chuckled again. Her face became horribly shocked and terrified. So much for keeping her calm. Momo gazed out the window and took hold of the ship with her worried eyes.

"_That's _gonna hit us!? It's huge!" She gasped twisting around to meet his face. He smirked and laughed a little under his breath. Boy, did she know nothing about ships. And huge? please, that thing was hardly even normal sized. Maybe because she's on the floor of this boat. That might be why she thought it was so big. At least that was the best answer he had.

"Momo, please, It's hardly as big as this boat. We'll only have to hang on and hope the furniture doesn't squish us when it moves. Otherwise we should just sit back and enjoy the ride." He said out of humor. Momo gazed at him as if he were a crazy old man that need glass and fast! Not huge? Was he crazy, that ship was huge!

"Not huge!? Your crazy Toshiro! It's like twenty of me stacked up!" She shrieked looking out the window once again. Toshiro sighed and pulled the blinds down over the window, trying to keep the ship out of sight of Momo's eyes.

"Twenty of you? I don't think your giving the ship much credit. Your not that tall. Quite short if I do say so myself. If you told me my boat was twenty of you tall, I would be taking it as an insult." He chuckled from his joke. Although Momo didn't find it funny at all and gave him a heard glare. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted as she leaned back on the head board.

"I'm not short, and your boat is like ten of me tall. So I'd watch what I say if i were you. That ship actually looks like one that someone has kept in good condition. Compared to yours it looks like a boat made for angels, while yours looks like one made for rats." She shot back sticking her tongue out in his direction. Toshiro only stared at her coldly and got up silently, heading for the door. But before departing he looked over his shoulder and gave her _that_ look again. She shuddered and looked down.

"Maybe during the coalition I could through you over to that so called _angel _ship. Although you would fit in here with the rats a lot better if you ask me." He said coldly as he slammed the door behind him. Momo looked at the ground bewildered at his words. Who knew people were so sensitive about there ships here. But hey, he did start it.

After a few minutes Momo looked around the room, noticing Maylina wasn't there anymore. Momo stepped out of bed and shivered when she made contact with the cold floor. She ran out the door and up the stairs to the top of the boat quietly. Before she even made it to the top, she noticed a door on her left side. It was mid-way up the stairs and actually looked decent unlike the rest of the ship. She didn't realize the curiosity she had until she was grabbing for the handle. She opened the door slowly as it creaked. She pushed at it but it would hardly move. Pushing all her weight on it she managed to get it opened.

When opened she looked around. The room was empty, besides for a table with a box on it and what looked like a unstable rebuilt wall that extended a little to far out. Momo took a few steps forward, letting go of the door. Suddenly a loud thud was heard as it slammed shut. Momo walked into the middle of the room and looked at the box on the table. There were weird carvings in it. Like squiggles but yet not. As if it were another kind of writing. She ran her fingers over them, feeling the imprint. There was a key lock on the side. Instead of it being a whole though, there was a heart that needed a fingerprint in the middle for it to open. Momo slowly put her finger on it and pushed in.

After a second or two she withdrew her finger. The carvings on the box began to glow causing her to jump back in amazement. You could hear the light humming coming from the box and the carvings turned into different blue colors and then retreated to the sides. Momo's mouth was wide open. She hadn't seen anything like it before. Only in movies. The lid opened slowly and Momo watched in 'awe' as it disappeared.

Momo peaked inside the little lidless box. A little baby blue glittery snowflake ball sat in the middle on the bottom cushion of the box. The tiny specks of glitter sparkled in all directions, even though there was hardly any light in the room. Momo reached down into the box and pulled the small thing out. It was quite heavy but she managed. Underneath it was a small piece of paper. Setting the ball into her lap, she reached over and pulled it out, unfolding it carefully. She scanned the paper and looked at it stunned.

_Why live the past where everything has taken a step back, and skip to a little piece of the future in a world where dreams are realities and fairies are our guides. Maybe it will help you see what choice you will make in the future. Take this gift we all in trust in you and see what the future holds for you. Through this see what your life on the other side has for you. _

Momo looked down at the little snowflake ball and back at the paper confused. This little thing was going to show her the future? Or something like that? This world kept on getting crazier and crazier by the day. She looked at the note again and reread it out loud to herself. She stared at the thing in her lap and started to fiddle with the sides. In a split second after she twisted the one of top, two sides split apart to show a screen. It's screen turned from black to blue and then it started to show a picture. Momo's eyes widened when it started to play. Tears rolled down her face after a while.

On the screen, there was many doctors and nurses around a small bed where she laid trying to find a way to wake her up. Toshiro was there. In a waiting chair off to the side with his face in his hands. She watched the scene for a little while not change hardly until one of the doctors walked over to him. "She's in a coma." he said. Momo gasped as she saw Toshiro hold very still for a moment and then burry his face into his hands more. It looked as if he was crying. Everyone left to where only he sat in there with her body. The door slid open slowly after a while. Momo watched in horror as the little girl ran across the room to her father and asked him what was wrong. He didn't answer at first and pulled Momoka onto his lap before telling her. Of Corse she didn't understand at first but he explained it to her. With that Momoka's face dropped and saddened. Then the screen went back.

Momo's hands were shaking out of control and she whimpered slightly. She was stuck in a dream while her real body was suffering in her real life. And she had no way of getting back. The ball rolled out of her hands as she covered her face with them and cried softly to herself. She tried to tell herself it could be worse, she could be there with nothing formilar, Toshiro was still there, just not the same. But a part of her insisted that it was that bad. Even though Toshiro was there, didn't mean it was better, he hated her, which made it worse.

"Momo?" A voice called from behind her as the door creaked opened. She didn't look up. She just buried her face for into her hands and cried harder. Toshiro walked over to her and noticed the opened box and the orb next to her. He growled under is breath in disapproval but Momo paid no attention and kept sobbing. He picked up the orb and set it and the paper back into the box. "You shouldn't be in here you know. I didn't give you permission to come in here." He said lowly but angrily. He looked over at her for a few seconds and his expression softened as he watched her cry.

Reaching out her ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her into his lap. Momo cuddled up to him, sticking her face in his chest and started to cry harder.

"Is what you saw that bad, Momo?" He asked her lowly again but sweetly this time. She nodded against his chest and kept on sobbing as she gripped on to his shirt. Toshiro sighed hevily and ran his hands up and down her back soothingly. "It's okay Momo. It's okay." He soothed a little more. "By the way, your not that short actually, if it makes you feel any better." He said with a half a grin. Momo looked up at him with tears still in her eyes and tried to smile.

"And your ship might be suitable for angels too." Momo smiled at him with a giggle as he chuckled at her childness. "When's the boat gonna hit us?" She asked with a little worry in her voice. Toshiro thought for a minute and then shrugged.

"About now." He said softly in a tone that sounded as if it wasn't a big deal. As if waiting for his que, the boat started to shake and the box fell off that table, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Momo hung on to Toshiro with more force and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

**..:Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve:..  
..:Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe:..**

_**--**_

_**I said in the last chapter that this chapter was going to be the one where the main plot took hold or something like that but I decided to cut it in half so the other half of this chapter will be put up next update. That's why there wasn't a middle if any of you had noticed. Cause in the other chapters there's two things of lyrics, one at the end and another at the middle. Well please review! The more reviews means faster updates! Since I have nothing to do all summer I might as well finish up these stories before cheerleading season comes and i won't have time to write. **_

I would like to thank my reviewers from chapter three. Which are:

**iceypeach**

**Merciless Ruby**

**shirochanxmomo1220**

**Snowy Peach Tsubasa**

**RockLeeAndSakuraFanGirl  
**


	5. Future to be seen And Dream Come True 2

_Previously:_

_"And your ship might be suitable for angels too." Momo smiled at him with a giggle as he chuckled at her childness. "When's the boat gonna hit us?" She asked with a little worry in her voice. Toshiro thought for a minute and then shrugged._

_"About now." He said softly in a tone that sounded as if it wasn't a big deal. As if waiting for his que, the boat started to shake and the box fell off that table, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Momo hung on to Toshiro with more force and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. _

_**..:Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve:..  
..:Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe:..**_

**--**

**..:Ever ever After:..**

_**..:Chapter Five:..**_

_**..:A Future to be seen And Dream Come True Part Two:..**_

The ground vibrated as the sounds of the two ships hitting began to get louder. The men on the other ship were screaming at one another only loud enough for them to hear but not make out what they were saying. Toshiro wrapped his arms as far around Momo has they could go as another crash was made but closer to the part of the boat that they were sitting in. It caused them to be lifted off the ground a little but fell back down which causing Momo to yelp in surprise. One more crash was made, taking the same affect as the one just before it. Momo closed her eyes tightly as they bounced up again. Everything had stopped for a moment. She lifted her head up and pulled herself away from Toshiro just enough to sit up, but only to be pulled right back.

"Hang on, the worst is about to happen." Momo stiffened at his words and cuddled closer to him again. He ran his hands up and down her back as she shivered a few times. "The boats are stuck. There going to try to just force themselves by without taking time to try to get even a hair of space between them. I must give you credit though, you were right. That ship is way bigger then I gave it credit for." He whispered. He placed his chin on her head as her breathing became uneasy. "But we'll still be just fine." He assured her.

All of a sudden banging started to start up at the top of the ship. Toshiro looked up at the ceiling as foot steps were running across the top deck of his ship. He sighed annoyingly as he started to try to stand but Momo kept him down. He reached in front of him and tried to pry her fingers off his shirt, which she had a death grip on. He only chuckled as he fiddled around with her fingers. He gave up in about a half a minute, noticing he wouldn't be able to undo them. "Momo, you have to let go, I have to get them off the ship." He told her. Momo only shook her head 'no' and rubbed herself closer to him. He looked down at her and sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I'll be right back, Just give me five minutes." Momo didn't responded or move for a minute. She looked up at him worriedly. Finally she unclasped her hands from his shirt and put them in her lap. "That a girl." Toshiro whispered to her with a smile. He kissed her forehead before standing up. Momo's cheeks turned pink as she looked away from his gaze. He only chuckled as he walked quickly to the door and departed the room.

Momo sat there quite for a few minutes, waiting for him to return. For some odd reason it had gotten a little chilly causing her to wrap her knees against her chest with her arms. She rested her head down on her knees and she looks to the ground on her right side. The small box was tipped over a few feet away from her. She sighed remembering what had happened to her in the image it had given off. If only she could put on red shoes and clap them together to get back like in one of Momoka's little movies. Momo smiled at the thought. She looked up at the ceiling listening to the sounds above her. Toshiro voice was screaming along with one of the other guys. She guessed they were fighting.

After a bit she stood up and wobbled a little bit before gaining her balance. She slowly made her way to the door. It had gotten a lot colder, it just wasn't her imagination. The ground was piercing cold. As if leaving an ice cube against your fingers. Picking up the pace because of the coldness, Momo was practically running to the door. Toshiro's voice became louder then ever when she cracked the door open. He didn't seem very happy, along with the other guy. Momo debated for a minute if she should just wait for him to come back. It would have been the wiser choice, but of Corse she didn't choose it. She excited the room quietly as she started to walk up the stairs to the top of the ship. She kept her hand on the wall. brushing it slightly as she walked. Finally she made it to the door that separated her and the fresh air from outside. There screaming's were now capable of her hearing there words. Placing her hand on the handle she twisted it slowly and opened it. The screaming became quiet as she opened the door and all eyes were on her.

Momo stopped when she stepped out of the way for the door to close. There were four men in front of Toshiro staring at her along with him. He looked shocked for some reason. His teeth clinched as he turned his attention back to the one in front of him. He was almost taller then Toshiro and had a long gray beard. He was a little over waited and had brown eyes. Although Toshiro had turned to him, he had his eyes on Momo still, along with the rest. Momo put her head down, looking at the ground away from there gaze. She looked over to Toshiro only to see him gesturing for her to walk in a long curve along his side to come to him. She hesitated for a minute but lifted a foot and slowly did as he had said. She was half way there, all eyes still on her, but none of them moved causing her to walk faster. When she was only a few feet away from him she ran to his side only to have him grab onto her arm and position her behind him. Momo moved a little so she could see the men but only a bit. The one in front only smirked at her causing Momo to flinch and go back behind Toshiro. She rested her head on his back placing her hands on his back too but right next to the sides of her face.

"The southern sides princess, huh? How'd you get away with taking her?" The man laughed harshly. Momo shivered a little as he continued on. "She seems to be quite attached to you, I wonder why that is." He stated out of the blue. Of Corse it was way more obvious then she thought. He didn't have to state it. Toshiro shrugged his shoulders as he shifted most of his weight on his right leg, leaning that way a little.

"She followed me and stubbornly almost drowned herself so I would take her with me." Toshiro recalled. Momo frowned at how he had put that. She didn't try to drown on purpose to go with him. She threw a fit and ended up in the water on accident. Although it could have been considered like that too. It did look like she had did it on purpose but she didn't. The man frowned.

"I find that hard to believe, look at her. She doesn't seem like the type to throw herself at someone like _you._ I think this was against her will." He insisted trying to looked over at the girl. Toshiro moved into his view though and only smirked at his comment.

"You'd be surprised, her looks don't even begin to show her real colors, She's annoying as hell and insists on staying with me. She's pretty smart too, which I wouldn't have guessed by the looks of her." He chuckled. Momo gently slammed her head into his back showing she wasn't very happy with his teasing. He only chuckled under his breath a little more at her actions. The man didn't seem convinced.

"It's obvious your holding her here against her free will." The man looked around a bit before meeting Toshiro's gaze. "And this ship is in no condition for a princess such as herself, it's filthy." He growled. Toshiro's face turned hard as so did his body. Momo pulled her head up off his back and looked at the back of his head.

"Does she look like she cares about that?" Toshiro asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"Is she allowed too?" The man asked bitterly. He was more then convinced Momo was being held as a prisoner or slave on Toshiro's ship. Momo began to get cold chills from there words. Toshiro growled under his breath.

"She's more then allowed to state her opinions and wants. I don't force her to do anything. She was the one who insisted on coming." Toshiro said annoyed. The man only looked crossed.

"Well, then. I'll help her." He said with a smirk. Toshiro stiffened again as the man snapped his fingers. Two of his men began to move closer to them. Momo started to worry as they got closer. She automatically wrapped her arms around Toshiro's waist tightly and buried her face in his back. Toshiro glared at the two men as they pulled out swords, showing they were willing to force her away from him. Toshiro's eyes flickered left to right of the men as he too pulled out his sword. Momo stiffened at the scene. Toshiro noticed and placed one of his hands on hers.

"It'll be okay, just keep yourself away from them all and I'll do the rest." Toshiro took his hand back and reached into his pocket. He took out a little red pocket knife. He unfolded her hands infront of him and placed it in them. He pulled her to the front of him and hugged her to the side of him. Toshiro then leaned down to her ear. "Just incase things get out of hand, don't hold back and use that." He kissed her ear and pulled away from her. Taking his arm back he placed it with the other on the handle of the silver sword. "Stay to the side, and what ever happens, do not go back down stairs. I can't save you if your not in reaching distance." He explained to her. Momo nodded her head and turned to run to the other end of the ship. But before she could something hit her and she forgot about Toshiro not knowing her in the way she did. She ran back to him and stood right next to him. He turned his head to her in shock. "What?" He asked her. She smiled up at him and quickly placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing herself up.

"Be careful." She whispered before kissing him sweetly on the cheek before looking in his eyes. She only smiled and ran back to where she was going before turning around. Toshiro only smirked and turned is attention to the men coming his way.

**..:Unafraid, unashamed:..  
..:There is joy to be claimed in this world:..**  
--

**I know this was short compared to most of the other chapters but my cousins stayed over for three days and I had no time to write so I threw this together. This chapter was supposed to be the main plot, but my mom thought it would be a great surprise to throw a surprise slumber party for me so I had no time to plain this out. But the beginning of the main part is here in this chapter. So part three (next chapter) will have everything to the main plot. I hope you all forgive me for holding it off. I promise next chapter will have it. Please review! **


	6. Future to be seen And Dream Come True 3

_Previously:"Be careful." She whispered before kissing him sweetly on the cheek before looking in his eyes. She only smiled and ran back to where she was going before turning around. Toshiro only smirked and turned is attention to the men coming his way._

_**..:Unafraid, unashamed:..  
..:There is joy to be claimed in this world:..**_

------------------

**..:Ever ever After:..**

_**..:Chapter Six:..**_

_**..:A Future to be seen And Dreams Come True Part Three:..**_

The taller ones eyes flickered towards his comrade and turned back to Toshiro. There captain watched from a distance while also keeping his attention glued on Momo too, making sure he knew where she was so when the time came he could snatch her up. She was near the door that lead inside but leaning against the side of the boats edge watching nervously. Finally the shorter one charged and swung his sword towards Toshiro's face as he blocked it with him sword. Sending the sound of the clash chiming through the air. Then the taller one ran at him, swinging lower this time. Toshiro pushed the one away with all his strength in order to be able to block the next blow. The hitting of swords rang on as Momo watched in horror, it was getting a little too much for her but she couldn't go inside, she had to stay in saving distance.

Both men backed up for a minute with a smirk. They were hardly warn out while Toshiro was panting for breath already. It wasn't an even fight, and it was beginning to show. Momo's eyes filled with worry as she watched them jump at him again, one swing after another until finally the smaller mans sword made contact with Toshiro's upper arm, cutting through the flesh as blood oozed out. Toshiro hissed loudly as a smirk overtook the captains face. Momo covered her mouth, trying not to make noise as she felt her eyes grow watery. The taller man attacked next. Toshiro tried to block it but missed, as the metal sword pieced his left leg, sending him down to his knee with a yelp. Momo gasped as she pushed herself off the railing in order to run over to him but was stopped when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back up against him, while wrapping her in his arms.

"Now, now princess. Don't get involved, sit back and enjoy the show. Not everyday you get to see someones life get taken." The captain chuckled in her ear as she began to struggle in his grip. More tears ran down her face as another blow was hit on Toshiro's upper shoulder as he shrieked lowly.

"Toshiro!" Momo screamed in a cracked voice as she started to cry hysterically. She wiggled and thrusted her body left in right trying to get out of the mans hold. "Let go! There gonna kill him! Please let me go!" She cried out loudly. The captain only chuckled as he remained still, not bothered by her attempts to get free. Toshiro glanced over towards her through his blurry vision and only smiled at her lightly, causing her breath to hitch and her action to stop as she froze.

"We'll give you five seconds to get up kid before we kill you!" One of the two men shouted with a laugh. Momo's heart began to pound harder as she watched Toshiro try to stand up but he wasn't getting very far. "one" The count began. Momo's mind wondered everywhere. Trying to find away out of this mans grip. "Two" Then she stumbled over something.

_"It'll be okay, just keep yourself away from them all and I'll do the rest." Toshiro took his hand back and reached into his pocket. He took out a little red pocket knife. He unfolded her hands in front of him and placed it in them. He pulled her to the front of him and hugged her to the side of him. Toshiro then leaned down to her ear. "Just in case things get out of hand, don't hold back and use that." He kissed her ear and pulled away from her._

She had the knife! "Three" The man counted. Momo easily reached her hand into the pocket of Toshiro's shirt and pulled it out. She flipped it open slowly and silently as she took a deep breath. She Tried not to think about what she was about to do since it was out of her nature. "Four" Taking another breath in she jammed the small knife into the captains arm, causing him to scream and pull away from her. Everyone turned there attention to the captain who's arm was oozing out blood. He growled as he glared at Momo who was running to Toshiro's side. The two men ran over tot here captain.

Momo slid down to the ground when at Toshiro's side. Her tears were still streaming down her face as she hiccuped. Toshiro only smirked and with his only good arm wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him as she sobbed into his side. "It's okay, Momo. Your fine, I'm fine." He assured her, kissing the top of her head and placing his cheek on top. His eyes glanced over towards the three mean. The two were trying to help there captain who was gritting his teeth. Toshiro wasn't very pleased with Momo's action though, quite scarred out it. Thanks to her his life was speared for the moment, but that could have put her in just as much danger and he wasn't strong enough to protect her at the moment. The captains head shot up, his glance fell upon the two of them and Toshiro stiffened. "Oh no." Toshiro whispered causing Momo to lift her head up and look at him. She gazed over to where he was looking to see the captain glaring straight at her.

"Forget the freaking boy! I want the girls head separated from her shoulders!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he pointed towards her. Momo gulped as she saw the two men turn and look at her. A shiver ran up her spin as she felt Toshiro pull her even closer to him. He honestly had no idea what to do. They were going to try to kill her and he didn't have any strength left. It made him so angry how weak he was and how he couldn't protect her from some random goons. Momo pulled away slightly as Toshiro looked at her.

"Stay right here Momo, I won't let them hurt you." He whispered lightly trying to pull her back into his side but she just pulled back. Toshiro's eyes widened as she tried to stand but he pulled her back down with all his strength. She wasn't really going to try and run was she? He could still try and save her, he had a sword. But if she ran there wouldn't be much hope for her.

"Toshiro, your hurt. If you try to save me you'll be killed. I can't let yo do that." She cried as she yanked herself away from him. Toshiro cursed under his breath as she ran to the other side of the ship, away from the men. She had no clue what she was doing, but there had to be somewhere she could run, somewhere she could hide. She had gotten herself into this mess and she wasn't going to let Toshiro suffer anymore then he already had for her mistakes. The two men ran towards her as she came to the end of the boat, the only thing she could do now was go under, which Toshiro had told her not to do but what other choice did she have? She glanced behind her quickly to see the men getting closer and Toshiro trying his hardest to get up and protect her. There captain was trying to stop the bleeding in his arm with a scowl on his face.

"Ha ha, the little princess has no where to go now." The taller man chuckled as they got closer. "What a pity, we could have helped you out. Taken you back to your home but someone had to get a little too concerned about the enemy over there." He teased with a smirk as they approached closer. Momo glared at them and ran towards the door that led down to the under deck. They looked shocked but fallowed as she pulled the door open and ran inside. Toshiro's eyes widened as his heart raced. There wasn't that much room down there and there were two of them to corner her, plus they were out of sight, he couldn't get to her fast now, if he could get to her at all.

Momo ran down the stairs, holding on to the bar so she couldn't trip. She could hear the heavy footsteps behind her and fear over took her whole being. Chances were she was going to die soon. But what she really couldn't understand was how could she die? This was more of a dream land. She had saw for herself she was really in a coma, not here. When she made it to the bedroom she was stuck, there was no where else to run. Tears rolled down her eyes as she heard them getting closer. She'd give anything to be home. Out of this ship and home with the Toshiro that actually knew her as his wife and lover, with her daughter that smiled and giggled every second of the day. In her nice peaceful house where nothing bad had ever or would ever go wrong.

There footsteps became louder as she got on her hands and knees. She crawled inbetween the small gape of the wall and the dresser as she tried her best to keep quite and not make any noices. They were in the room now. She could see there feet from the small opening underneath the dresser. They had stopped in the middle of the room, probably trying to find a good place to start looking for her.

"Princess, come on out. It'll be over shortly if you stop the games! Fast and easy, I promise!" He called. Momo covered her mouth with her hands to keep from whimpering as she leaned against the wall and took in a deep steady breath to try and calm her. There was a window above the bed, if she could just get there and out it, she might still have a chance. Hopefully they would check the bathroom before the dresser. The bathroom was pretty huge, so if they both went in there she might be lucky to have a good thirty seconds to escape. "Okay princess, you have it your way, now you have a reason to hide! When I find you, I'm gonna make you scream and suffer!" Momo's heart skipped a beat as fear washed over her again. She watched them move around the room, looking around in different places. Finally they moved in the direction of the bathroom it looked like. Momo watched in hope as they opened the door and walked in. She crawled as fast as she could from behind the dresser and ran towards the bed. She hopped on and began to try and lift the window up, but one of the hitches was stuck. She tried again with all her might and still nothing happened. Her heart raced as she went to turn to run for the door but a hand landed on her shoulder causing her body to stiffen.

"boo" His voice came out in a whisper. The man yanked Momo by the shoulder back, causing her to yelp as he pushed her back into the bed. She squirmed and whined as he held her there. She started to hit his chest as he climbed on top of her to keep her from getting away. He sat on her stomach with one leg on each side of her, pinning her arms above her head with his free hand while the other clutched the pocket knife she had used to stab there captain, her eyes widened as he ran the blade softly over her skin on her cheek, not hard enough to do anything but tickle the area there. "Your not the smartest fish in the sea I can tell. First you attack the captain, when you could have been saved. Second you try to hide, when this cold have been fast and easy. Lastly you try to fight back. Maybe, if the captain doesn't do it himself, we'll get rid of your little boyfriend up there since you can't cooperate, humm?" He chuckled. Momo's eyes widened as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"No, please! Leave him alone, I won't fight back anymore!" She promised as she hipcupped. The man smirked down at her and ran the blade up her cheek again before leaning down to kiss the skin it had traced.

"I'll think about it." He whispered against her skin as he lifted the blade and launched it into the soft skin of her upper arm. Momo shrieked as he twisted the blade into her flesh a few times before pulling it out. Her cries started to get louder as the burning pain kept getting worse. "That a girl. Scream, scream so the brat up there can hear you." Her chuckled as he moved over to her ear and kissed it gently before jabbing the blade back into her arm but closer to her hand instead. Momo screamed in pain as she tossed her head side to side as the burning grew worse. She could hardly see out her eyes. She didn't know if it was because of the tears, or because the pain was too much and she was about to pass out. "Don't worry sweetheart, this will be the last strike." He whispered to her with a chuckle as he ran the blade down her body until coming to the place right above her heart. Momo closed her eyes as his lips kissed her forehead and the blade slowly began to slip through her flesh, she cried out as the pain over took her whole being, even though it wasn't all the way through yet. Her sight went blank as she blacked out from the pain. Her breathing didn't hault though...

**..::Ever ever after::..  
..::Though the world will tell you it's not smart::..**

--------------------------

Okay chapter six, the main plot or entry to the plot has been given in this chapter, It will be explained next chapter to what it was. Please forgive me for the late update. I totally forgot about this story until I got a review yesterday for it, and i was like "omg! I still have that story up!" XD but I was gonna stop writing it until I read through it and figured it was pretty good and I do want to finish it. although my other stories are put on hold, the only two i will be updating for awhile is this one and "what money can't buy" please review!


End file.
